


holy fucking shit dowoon dont fucking punch me

by orphan_account



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 17:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: dowoon is angry that wonpil won't leave his bed





	holy fucking shit dowoon dont fucking punch me

"fuck outta my bed, _bitchboy,_ "dowoon said. 

wonpil tightened his arms around dowoon's waist. "no."

"wonpil i swear to buddah."  
  
wonpil burst into tears. "but i love you! dowoon! don't make me go!"

dowoon smacked wonpil's probably-colored hair-covered head.  
  
"ouchie!!!" cried wonpil.

"if you don't leave _right fucking now,_ i will smash your ass through the floorboards," dowoon threatened.

between sobs, wonpil choked out, "th-that's kinky."  
  
"that is _not_ what i fucking meant and you know it."  
  
wonpil looked up to dowoon with teary eyes. they sparkled in the harsh light of the bulb above them. "can it be though?"  
  
dowoon screeched. "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
dowoon then picked up wonpil who was laying at his side and threw him to the floor like a WWE wrestler. he clambered off the bed as wonpil cried out, "OUCHIE!!!" yet again. 

"b-b-but dowoon...wh-why...?"  
  
"because you're a clingy  _assclown,_ " replied dowoon. 

then he threw a chair on top of wonpil, once again like in WWE wrestling. dowoon secretly watched it late into the night.

"a chair?! why a chair?!!" wonpil asked.  
  
dowoon crouched down and pressed a finger to wonpil's lips. "shh. it doesn't matter why. it just matters that i'm gonna THROW ANOTHER CHAIR!"  
  
dowoon sped sonic-speed to the other room and grabbed another one, this time:  _a sofa._

"DOWOON THAT'S NOT A CHAIR."  
  
"i sit on it. it's a chair. EAT MY ASS, WONPIL"  
  
dowoon hauled it towards wonpil. it crushed him immediately.

"i win... muhahahahahahHHHAHHHEKKKEKKEKKK"

 


End file.
